Things the World Didn't know about England
by DifferentAndTheSame25192
Summary: Because Enlgand bloody well deserves recognition for how awesome he is at everything! Slight yaoi yes, I am one of those people slight USUK, GerIta, the usual. Pretty much a World X England fic. OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Things the World didn't know about England

1: Iggy has to be half cat, dude! Me: No, America, he's just really nimble! Or something.

**...YUP! ^-^ Had to happen sometime.**

* * *

"Okay dudes, you guys ready?" shouted America in excitement, peeking over the back of the chair he was hiding behind. "Ja, Italy and I are ready." "Hai, America-san, I am as well." "I'm ready! Mi tomate` is ready too, right Lovi~?" "Don't call me that, bastardo! And fuck yeah, I'm ready, dammit!" "Da~, I'm ready!" "Kesesesese, shh! He's coming!" Quickly the nations hid, some behind chairs, others behind plants, some under the table, and a few, like Canada, just stood somewhere in the room.

With bated breath they waited, America's sky-blue eyes sparkling with excitement as they heard the familiar shouting of a certain Englishmen and a laughing Frenchman. "You bloody frog!" England shouted. "Ohonhonhonhon! Angleterre, how cruel you are~!" The small isle yanked open the door, still arguing with France, and stomped in.

"Happy Birthday, England!" the world yelled, popping up from their hiding spots and converging on the surprised nation. England let out a shriek, and suddenly back-flipped onto France's shoulders. From there, appearing to be in a panic, he flew feet-first onto Canada's shoulders, and started flipping across the sea of nations.

England landed hands first on Spain's shoulders, than feet-first on Germany's, hands first on Finland's, feet-first on Russia, hands-first on Romano, you get it. His eyes suddenly locked in on something. As he jumped feet-first onto America's shoulders, he bent his knees, and launched himself up to a chandelier in the middle of the room.

Grabbing a curve in the candle holder, he swung himself up on the base where he clung to the chain.

Silence as England suddenly flushed deep red as he realized what he had just done in a matter of twenty seconds.

"Ahahahaha! Iggy! How'd you do that? I wanna do that!" America laughed, grinning. That broke the ice. "Igirisu-san, how did you manage to acomprish that?" "Ve~ England! You're so cool, ve~!" England, still blushing madly, dropped to the floor, and straightened, readjusting his suit.

"I-It was nothing, you wankers just startled me!" He cleared his throat and suddenly looked at his wrist. "O-Oh my, look at the time, I just remembered I have a meeting with the Queen, goodbye!" And with that, England ran out.

"Oh yeah! HAPPY BIRTHDAY IGGY!" America shouted happily after the fleeing nation.

* * *

**Arhg! *headdesk* SO BLOODY SHORT.**


	2. Chapter 2

2. England hangs out with AmazingPhil and Danisnotonfire?

**I had to do it. You don't understand.**

**I HAD TO.**

* * *

"England! England! England!" The world meeting was rudely interrupted by an excited voice crowing the name several times. "Who is that?" England jumped up and ran over to the window. "Yeah, hold on Phil!"

Zipping back to his seat, he grabbed a bag that was under his chair and ran out, only to return a few minutes later in a tight purple t-shirt with a cat wearing pink sunglasses in the middle, black skinny jeans, and some light blue Converse.

"Well, I've got somewhere to be, so I'll just go and leave you chaps-!" "ENGLAND!" boomed Germany, glaring at the strangely dressed Brit. "JUST VERE DO YOU SINK YOU'RE GOING!" England rolled his eyes, shoving his papers into his briefcase.

"Out, obviously. With some friends. We made plans." America laughed obnoxiously, pointing. "Ahahahaha, you? Friends? AHAHAHAHAHAHA-!" He was cut off by the meeting room's doors being slammed open.

Two boys, looking to be in their early twenties/late teenage years bounded in, giggling. "England~! England~!" one with pale skin, black hair, bright blue eyes, and a beaming smile on his face glomped England, nearly tackling him to the floor.

"Phil, you bastard, don't crush him!" laughed the other, with caramel skin, and rich brown hair and eyes. "Oi! Phil!" England shimmied out from his grasp, standing next to the intruders. "World, this is Phil and Dan. Or, as some of you *coughAMERICAcough* may know them, AmazingPhil and Danisnotonfire."

America gasped. "OMFG IGGY YOU KNOW DAN AND PHIL!" Dan snickered. "Heh, Iggy?" 'Iggy' glared, flipping the happily fangasming American the bird. "Shut up, wanker. I am the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, thank you very much!"

"Ohonhonhonhonhon!" France 'ohon'd very loudly, slinking across the floor to Phil , who was bent over pulling up his mismatched socks, oblivious to the danger he was in. 5…..4…3…..2….1….. Phil yelped as the Frenchman grabbed his backside tightly.

"Ooooh, mon agneau inconscient, your derriere is quite firm~!" England turned bright red, a furious expression on his normally composed or scowling face, and stomped over to beat the bloody frog within an inch of his life.

However, someone beat him to it.

Dan, flushed with jealousy and anger, socked France right in the nose, pulling Phil away. "Don't bloody touch my boyfriend, you fucking bastard." He hissed, and tugged the blushing Phil out of the room with a "We'll be outside England."

England, with a smirk to the world, followed, leaving the bleeding, dramatically moaning frenemy on the ground, and an excited America babbling about the youtube stars.

* * *

**Yay Phan! \(O w O)/ YAAAAAAAY~!**

**For some reason, I can TOTALLY imaging this happening. Except America'll be all JEALOUS~ and stalk England as he goes about on his day with Dan and Phil.**

**Also, Phil's mismatched socks. SO CUTE~!**

**Happy to FINALLY have a new chapter out,**

**Differ.**

**Oh yes. I know this is a bit late, but if whoever reads this will bow their head and have a small moment of silence for the men and women who perished on 9/11, the world will be that much thankful.**

**Remember those who died. Remember those who tried to save them. Remember the families left behind.**

**Remember the day.**

**Remember 9/11.**


	3. Chapter 3

Things the World didn't know about England

**I'm alive! Just really, really, really...REALLY lazy. I'm sorry...**

* * *

3: England looks adorable when he sleeps?

England lounged in his chair, emerald orbs half-lidded as he lazily surveyed the chaos before him; America was happily yelling about heroes with burger flying out of his mouth, almost hitting France as he was attempting to cop a feel of Italy, who shrieked and fled to Germany, who was looking quite exasperated with a furious Romano screaming at him in Italian, Spain affectionately watching the angry Italian while munching on a tomato, while Russia cowered under the table hiding from Belarus who quietly approached from behind, this witnessed by Finland and stoic Sweden, who were sitting by Austria who was being protected from a cackling Prussia by Hungary wielding her trusty frying pan, and then all of this was observed by the Nordics, Poland and Lithuania, Sealand, who snuck in again, a wary gun-wielding Switzerland keeping an eye on Liechtenstein, and the sleepy England.

His head nodded. The Prime Minister had him working overtime (as usual) last night. He'd barely gotten any restand it was now catching up with him.

England glanced around. No one was watching…..it'd be so easy to take a quick nap…and he was _so _tired….

Before he could think anymore about it, the Brit curled up in his chair (yes, it was quite sizable and fluffy) and rested his head on the table, dropping off almost immediately.

The first one to notice was Liechtenstein, large eyes growing larger still at what she saw. "Brother," she whispered, tugging on said sibling's sleeve. "Look at Mishter Enkgland." Switzerland did, and his eyes widened. "Vhat….?" He blushed.

This alerted Sealand, who laughed loudly. "Ahahahaha, Jerk-England is asleep and he looks cute!"

And then the world stopped.

Immediately. Not almost.

IMMEDIATELY.

"Aw, he's so cute~!" cooed Hungary, holding Prussia in a headlock. "Ve~ yeah Ms. Hungary! He doesn't look as scary now!" Italy smiled, flitting over to pet the Brit's surprisingly soft golden hair.

England let out a soft sound as he pouted his lips and burrowed farther down into his arm-pillow.

"Bwahaha! He looks so stupid and girly!" America had a light blush on his cheeks as he mocked his former caretaker.

"Germany, ve, can I take England to his house? He seems tired~" Germany shrugged, turning his head dismissively. "I suppose so. But come right back!" Italy nodded happily, and he approached the slumbering nation.

"England," he said kindly. "let me carry you, ve, okay~?" The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland simply lifted up his arms with a slight grumble.

Northern Italy, normally weak, clumsy, and terrified of England, picked him up bridal style, with seemingly little to no effort. The small Brit sighed contentedly, nuzzling into Italy's chest.

Italy, quietly 've'ing, trotted out. The world was left silent. "Was it just me, or did Italy-san seem tarrer?" Japan said, blinking. "Um….."

* * *

**Personally, I think Italy has this other side to him, like, Mafia!Italy.**

**Also, isn't England like one of the shortest nations?  
**

**Your oh-so dreadfully ashamed at her horrible procrastination and blatant disregard of others' feelings/needs fanfiction wannabe,  
**

**Differ  
**


End file.
